Toku Hero War Chapter Eiji
by Shraffe1001
Summary: No just two, but more worlds were fused into one world for some reason. An open joined project hosted by me. Chapter Eiji is more on an adventure featuring Eiji Hino and some other characters


The Medal Rider's New Journey

Eiji Hino. A man without any desire. Well, that's until he found what he always wanted ti have. A power to help others in need. And now he is on his way in search for his own life story. Also, he is now looking for a way to revive his old friend.

And now he is somewhere in Japan. He has finally came home after a long time. Yet he is still searching for an answer. Maybe it is all depends on Kougami after all.

He told him that he is going to create some more Core Medals. It seems he is going to succeed in the future.

Eiji looks at the sky as the sun shines brightly. For some reason, he felt like as if he is going to meet something unexpected. But, he has seen a lot in his life. And he knows there is more for him to see.

As he walks around the place, he suddenly felt like as if he just step on something. Raising his feet, he saw a silver circular object on the ground. There is an X-like shape on it. Picking it up, he recognizes that thing.

A Cell Medal.

But how? Cell Medals isn't supposed to be in that time yet. Every single medals have been transported 40 years into the future. Is it because of Miharu came to the past that some of this medal is left behind?

Wondering it, he continues his journey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At somewhere else, a man is seen inside an office. He is wearing a lab coat and is looking outside of his window.

He then looks at his watch as he mumbles, "I wish we could have stop these things from spreading out, but it seems we are too late, huh?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eiji finally reaches a restaurant that he recognizes it pretty quickly. The sign above says 'Cous Coussier' as Eiji decides to enter, "Good morning!"

A woman running out of the kitchen as she cheerfully replies, "Ara, Eiji-kun! Long time no see!"

"It's good to meet you again, Chiyoko-san!" Eiji cheerfully said to her as he looks around, "Where is Hina-chan?"

"She's gone to France," Chiyoko responds, "She is studying there right now under that famous fashion designer."

"Ah, so she is pursuing her dream now," Eiji nods, understand the situation, "I hope she is fine there."

Chiyoko suddenly sets up a table, "Why don't you sit here for a while? I'll serve you the menu for today! My treat!"

"Thank you, Chiyoko-san!" Eiji sits on the chair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A red ship is flying high on the sky when suddenly they got hit by something. The ship is then crashlanding to the ground.

A pink warrior slowly walks out of the place as she saw a huge black ship floating across the sky. A lot of monsters then raininig down the place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere on the space, a small base opens up as astronauts walk out to see a huge change on the Earth's topology.

One of them points out something as they saw two Earth colliding with each others.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At a huge manor, a boy saw a lot of monsters creating havoc around the place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A group of people is on top of a tower as the tall building suddenly crumbles. Some people are holding at the edge as they finally slipping.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A van is drove away as some monsters are chasing after it. A huge monster blocks the way as it crashes to the road side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A huge flying building is flying away as a lot of monsters are jumping on it, terrorizing on it. It then collides with a train.

Eiji just done with his foods as he said, "Ah, Chiyoko-san! Thanks for these great meals!"

Chiyoko then appears from the kitchen, "So, Eiji-kun, where will you live here?"

"Well..."

"Why don't you live here again?" The woman interrupts him, "The room at the back is still available for you if you want to."

Eiji nods, "Well, I am going to be here temporary. Then I am going back to around the world."

The earth suddenly shakes as he looks around the place, "An earthquake?"

He quickly runs out of the place.

There are a lot of monsters attacking the place as he is shock, "Yummy? No. They are something else. Imagin maybe?"

Something suddenly hit his feet as he looks down to see three coin-shaped medal on his right feet.

"Core Medal?" he wonders as he picks it up, "Where did this came from? Did Kougami-san already finished with his experiment?"

He looks around the place as he said, "Doesn't matter right now."

He inserts those three medals into a belt that he wears before and flips it to the side. He then takes out the circular object known as O-Scanner and scans it, **"Henshin!"**

_TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TATOBA! TATOBA-TATOBA!_

He is now Kamen Rider OOO TaToBa, a hero known by all.

Eiji takes out a sword, Medajalibur and rush toward those monsters. He slashes them one by one while saving anything or anyone he can.

Some more cat-like monsters appear as he keeps on beating them up. He then saw some sword-weilding red monsters in yellow clothes came chargin toward him. As usual, Eiji keeps on smacking them.

"What are those creatures?" He wonders as he looks around the place. There is a huge castle flying above him as those monsters came out from there.

"What is that thing?" Eiji asks as the place is then filled with a lot of monsters. The place lets out a huge light that blinding every single human there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that's the last time Eiji could ever remember.

As he opens up his eyes, all he can see is a ruin. A lot of buildings collapsed to each other. He can hear no voice around the place.

"What...what just happened?"

Eiji stands up as he checks himself. The belt is clearly around him, and so it the three medals. He then saw three more medals on the floor. So, he picks it up to see what's the medal is

Examined the medals, he recognized the shape on those, "These are Cheetah...Kujaku and Unagi. But, where are these came from?"

He suddenly heard a footstep as he turns around. There's no one behind him. He then heard some more footsteps, but it seems they are running away from something.

Eiji decides to look around the place as his feet slowly move.

There's a lot of rubbles around the place. Those buildings are all destroyed. Wind can be heard passing through the holes on those rubbles. Feels as if there is something else with you right now.

Now he feels so lonely. As if there is no one else in that place.

As he slowly walk around the place, he eventually sees something suspicious. There are shadowy figures walking around the place. So he decides to follow them from behind.

As stealthy as possible, he follows those bucket-wearing monsters as he finally reaches a place where a female pink warrior is fighting those monsters. It seems she is getting exhausted.

The woman shoots one of those bucket monsters as she slashes three with her backhanded sword. She then gets a hit from behind as she moves forward a bit, but managed to deflect another attack.

Eiji wonders to himself, "Kamen Rider? Doesn't look like one. Maybe I should help her out."

He wears OOO Driver and inserts the three medals as he scans all three of them.

_TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TATOBA! TATOBA-TATOBA!_

Changing into OOO TaToBa Combo, Eiji uses his Tora Claws to smashes those buckets. He then jumps high and lands on one while taking out Medajalibur to slashes the others.

The girl realizes him as she asks herself, "Another Super Sentai?"

Eiji finally reaches her as he asks, "Are you alright?"

She nods, "May I know your name?"

"Eiji Hino, Kamen Rider OOO. And you are...?"

"Ahim de Famille, Gokai Pink. Its nice to meet you."

"Sure, it is," He nods at her as he turns to gives a kick onto the monsters. He then looks at her for a while, "It seems that you are hurt, we need to make sure that you are safe."

She nods as she shoots down two monsters in front of them. The two starts to work together to clear out the wave.

On top of a building nearby, a man is seen standing on it. He is wearing a green jacket and have a punk-like appearance. He smiles as he said, "OOO, we meet again."

Taking out a Cell Medal, he breaks it into two as two mummy-like appears out of those and land onto the battlefield. Soon, a lot more of the same monsters make their appearances.

Eiji saw them as he is shock, "Shiro Yummy? What are they doing here?"

Hearing his words, Ahim asks, "So that's are Yummy? I wonder why are they befriend with Gormin?"

"You called those Gormin?" Eiji asks as he manages to slashes one Yummy. He then turns to her, "I say we should move away from here. It looks like you have been fighting for a long time!"

The two starts to move the the east as those monsters are keep appearing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere still in that city, a lot of armor wearing people are seen around as they are fighting those Gormin while helping some people evacuating the place.

"I don't think there is anyone left!" said a man to a superior-looking man. Another man suddenly came into the scene, "I found two more people at the west side, and they are part Kamen Rider and Super Sentai! They are also under attack by some monsters!"

The man then said, "Then, we need to help them out. We are going with some Giji Ninja. Since they are also heroes, they might been under attack by some dangerous opponents!"

Some of those masked people run to west as they are led by that man. He wears a belt around his waist and inserts a kunai.

**"Ninpou: Henkei no Jutsu!"**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OOO and Gokai Pink are still on the run as those Gormin and Shiro Yummy are surrounding them still.

Eiji switches his yellow medal with the blue ones.

_TAKA! UNAGI! BATTA!_

The tiger part of him changes its appearance with whips with blue parts. Eiji then whips some of them as he jumps high and whips them from above. Every whips get the targets thank to his scope-like eyes.

"Amazing!" shouted Gokai Pink. She suddenly steps on something as she looks down. A small pink figure is seen. She picks it up while recognizing it, "Ranger Keys?"

Wihtout thinking, she flips the figure into a key and inserts it into a keyhole on a phone, **"Gokai Change!"**

_SHIIIIINKENGER!_

A kanji for 'Heaven' appears in front of her as it envelops herself, making her a pink warrior with a golden sword by her side. She is now called as Shinken Pink. She takes out the sword as she slashes Gormin and Yummy around her.

The two fight and run straight as those monsters are keep on appearing.

A green electric came out of somewhere as it goes straight toward Eiji. Luckily, he conducts the electricity with his whips and throws it away, exploding some enemies in the process.

A green insect-like monster is seen walking toward them as EIji is startled with the figure's appearance, "Uva?"

"Shock, OOO?" Uva laughs, "It seems something have made me alive once more. But, having lesser Core Medals than what am I supposed have, I will grab every single medals that you have!"

Uva charges into the fight with Eiji back as TaToBa dodging his attacks. It seems the monster's attack is weaker. Or he is the one who is getting stronger.

"Damn it!" shouts Eiji as he keeps on dodging and deflecting those attacks. When he gets a chance, he will strikes either with his claws, legs or with the sword. But that insect monster keeps on attacking without even stopping.

The situation right isn't good at all. Ahim is getting exhausted by all the attacks and they are stuck there thanks to Uva.

**"Raikiri!"**

A dark green armored warrior appears from behind and gives Uva a good shocking sense. Uva moves away as the man kicks him, pushing him away.

**"Copy Ninja Kakashi, Kenzan!"**

"Copy Ninja...Kakashi?" Eiji wonders as this is the first time he ever heard of this name.

Kakashi turns toward Eiji as he said, "The name is Kazuhiko Hatake. Introduction later. Right now we are going to escort you to the safety point."

"Don't you run away!" Uva stands up as Kazuhiko reacts by making a weird signs with his hand and shouts, **"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!"**

A huge fireball appears out of nowhere as it hits Uva, pushing him away from there.

Kakashi turns toward the two heroes as he said, "Let's move!"

All other armored warriors known as Giji Ninja are trying their best to fend off those mummies and buckets-wearing monsters. The truth is, it's not that hard to fight those slow, bandaged monster and that monsters that wearing holey buckets. But the thing is they are just too many. I mean, how would you alone going to kill thousand of cockroaches? That's more-or-less the same situation with this one.

Eiji switches his yellow medal with his red one.

_TAKA! KUJAKU! BATTA!_

His middle part changes into a red part with wings as the shoulder pads. He has a spinner on his left arm.

OOO shoots some small fireballs toward the enemies as he makes a quick jump to land on some with fireballs toward others. He then jumps to Ahim's side to help her out.

As for Ahim, she has a bit of trouble in defending herself. But at least the reinforcement is already here, so what matters right now is to get to the safe place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere nearby, those Gormin and Yummy are fighting those Giji Ninja. Among them all, there are two red bulky monsters using spears beating those ninjas.

"What are these human?" asked one of them as the other one replies, "What can be sure from here is that they are not any mere human."

The two clash their spears together and generates a fireball as they shoots those ninjas. Some of them are thrown away.

Except.

**"Rasengan!"**

Among the dust, a yellow armored man jumps out of the way and toward the monsters with a ball of wind on his right hand. He then pushes that ball right into the left red monster, except the right one quickly pushes him away with the spear. A skilled warrior, the man lands safely on the ground.

"Who is capable enough to fight Dogormin face on, human!" shouts the right monster.

The man responds out loud, **"It is I, the last pure descendent of ninjas, the one who will lead every single ninjas in my place, Ninja Naruto!"**

"Naruto, eh?" left Dogormin smirks as the two dashes off toward him, clasing their spears with Naruto's sword.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As been mentioned before, the team is still on the run. And still fighting those Gormin and Yummy alongside Giji Ninja.

Along came a stream of water as those humans are pushed away from there.

Among those monsters, a blue figure is seen walking out of the crowd.

Ahim quickly recognizes the figure, "Hurricane Blue?"

Hurricane Blue does some handseal as she summons the same stream from before.

Eiji quickly steps forward as he inserts one Cell Medals into his Madajalibur and scans it.

_SINGLE SCANNING CHARGE!_

With a single swipe, he manages to split the stream opens, pushing two different waves away from there.

Hurricane Blue takes out her katana on her back and attacks them with that. Kazuhiko grabs the katana as he kicks her away with his left foot. Eiji then appears from his back, shooting fireballs. Ahim then shoots her when she is distracted for a while.

Suddenly, a Dogormin appears as he is pushed onto the wall. The other one is clashing blades with Naruto as Kazuhiko shouts at him, "Masashi, is everyone at your side has gone?"

Naruto quickly punches the Dogormin's head and kicks him away. He then lands beside Kakashi as he said, "Finish. And what's left are those two."

At the same time, it seems Uva has finally reached there, while Hurricane Blue has stands up and ready to fight. Same goes to the two Dogormin.

Eiji is back with OOO TaToBa Combo as he is now standing side by side with Ahim and others. Kakashi then said, "If they keep on chasing us, those people at the extraction point aren't going to be safe!"

Eiji nods in understanding as he scans the medals on his belt. Ahim inserts her Gokai Pink key and the Shinken Pink key into her gun and saber. Naruto opens up a huge hole on his right palm and charges up some wind.

_SCANNING CHARGE!_

_FIIINAL WAAAVE!_

Ahim shoots out a powerful bullet out of her Gokai Gun as she slashes the buller with her Gokai Saber, **"Gokai Blast and Slash!"**

Eiji's feet changes into a grashopper-like feet as he jumps high in the air. He then gives a powerful kick through three different-colored rings.

Naruto creates a wind in the form of a giant ninja star as he runs forward, **"Futon: Rasen Shuriken!"**

The three attacks hit Uva, Hurricane Blue and both Dogormins at the same time as all four ar gone, missing into the wind.

Kazuhiko then sighs, "Well, with these mooks are the one left, we are definitely win right now."

Everyone escapes from there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eiji and Ahim is brought by those ninjas to a town-turned into camp. Some houses there get a lot of damages.

"Eiji-kun!" a familiar female voice is heard as Eiji responds, "Chiyoko-san!"

Chiyoko arrives at them as she said, "Thank goodness you're alright! I thought there is something happened to you before!"

Eiji is worried as he asks, "Chiyoko-san, is Cous Coussier...?"

"Cous Coussier is fine as it's supposed to!" shouted Chiyoko as Eiji sighs in relief, "Thank goodness."

Eiji then turns toward Ahim as he said, "I'm sorry. But I think we should greet each other in a better situation. I'm Eiji Hino. Nice to meet you."

Ahim bows at him, "Ahim de Famille. It sure is nice to meet you."

"And I am Masashi Uzumaki, the one in that yellow suit!" a blonde man suddenly appears nearby them as he wraps his arms around the two, "I never thought I could meet you guys!"

Eiji escapes from his clutches as he asks, "Did you know what just happened earlier?"

"I don't know," Ahim shakes her head, "What I can remember is that me and my friends were attacked by some creatures."

Masashi coughs a bit, bringing the two's attentions toward him, "Well, it seems both of your world have been combined into one."

"What? World combined into one?" both Eiji and Ahim asks, clueless.

Masashi nods, "Eiji, you are from Kamen Rider World. Ahim, you are from Super Sentai World. Both of your worlds were fused into one by some mysterious force. And our world were also ended up with yours. We don't know why, but we are going to investigate this mysterious phenomenon."

"Then, we should help too!" Eiji said as Ahim nods.

Masashi rubs his chin, "I don't really mind, though..."

A grey-haired man appears from Masashi's back, "Why don't you three investigate somewhere else? You might have found something there."

"A new team? Us? Why not?" shouted Masashi as he is really happy with this. Eiji and Ahim nod with smiles on their face.

**And now this new dream team has just started their conquest.**

**Also, a lot of Super Sentai and Kamen Rider characters can be included here! But the problem is that there are just too many of them. How to solve the problem? Creating new dream team and post those somewhere else, of course!**

**Also, this fic is a way of me asking any of you guys to join in this Toku Hero War Project by creating fics with different team members! It's like a join project but posting it in different accounts. Also, those teams can be meeting with each other at the climax of the story, thus that's why this project is called a joined project. Right now, there's only me. Kanna-cha94 said she wanted to join in as well. What about you guys?**

**This story can be combined with other characters from other Tokusatsu as well. And any characters from Marvel or DC. And OCs are mostly welcomed.**

**Also, I had created a forum for this project so that we can all discuss things together.**

**Both OCs based on the anime Naruto. These are also a 'Take That' to anyone who made a crossover fic of Naruto and Super Sentai and Kamen Rider by making a small size Naruto becoming a big Super Sentai/Kamen Rider. Are your imaginations are that bad that you can't even figured out how wrong those fic goes? (also the reason why those kind of fics fail to reach its end)**

**Now, this story is based on Musou Orochi/Warriors Orochi. So, if this fic is turned into a game, you are most like have this:**

**BATTLE OF RUIN CITY**

**Allies:  
>Eiji HinoKamen Rider OOO  
>Ahim de FamilleGokai Pink**

**Reinforcement:  
>Kazuhiko HatakeNinja Kakashi  
>Masashi UzumakiNinja Naruto  
>Giji Ninjas<strong>

**Enemies:  
>Uva<br>?/Hurricane Blue  
>Dogormins<br>Gormins  
>Yummys<strong>

**As usual, review is the most important things, and also alert or favorite if you are too lazy to review.**


End file.
